Failed
by Writingistherapy
Summary: "You have failed." Grabbing his head to dispel the words that had somehow deeply affected him he stumbled backwards and hoped to reach the gate, once again reaching for the door.
1. Prologue

The darkness was cold and unforgiving, and his footsteps echoed just a bit too loudly, they reverberated back into his ears making his head throb and ache with pain. Scenes, memories and light entered and flittered across his vision, only to disappear in tiny bursts of vibrant white light. He stumbled forward, a single though propelling him on, forcing him to continue. It was truly the only thing holding him true to a goal he'd seemed to have forgotten about, that had slipped his mind in this ghastly dark place filled with knowledge and it was alljusttoomuch.

Cold red blood seeped through his hair and dribbled past his chin forming droplets that eventually gathered into a heavy, sagging crimson mass which eventually fell into the darkness,the abyss of nothing. His left arm hung limply at his side, mocking him as it swung uselessly to and fro as he stumbled forward knowing he couldn't fall but still bracing himself for the inevitable.

A door or gate appeared up ahead and he reached for it, hard grey, _metal_, fingers opening and closing as mumbled words escaped parched lips, a hushed mantra that only someone with very perceptive hearing could pick up on. The memories, scenes and other fantastic things that he'd seen before, but could not remember when or how stopped so abruptly he was left gasping and choking. As if all the oxygen gathered in his lungs had been forcibly ripped out and the only thing keeping him standing was his goal… his goal… _Don't forget your goal…_

The gate was so close now, he could feel the cold metal of its handle as the knuckles of his useless arm grazed the edge. He struggled against hands that had sprung from the ground in millions, diving forwards fingers clenching and unclenching, the goal he'd long forgotten began ebbing, flowing and _growing. _The pressure, and the lack of oxygen was forcing his eyes closed but the goal, ever elusive, and the feeling of needing to accomplish something made his legs move forward, one baby step at a time. One tiny, tiny step at a time.

Cackling surrounded him in such a wavering fashion he felt the need to cover his ears, long strings of words followed this abrupt and terrible voice that he couldn't understand but knew were mocking him. They flittered around like birds with wings of steel, cold and dead but filled with an underlying malice that he couldn't quite put his finger on, growing and ebbing getting higher and higher until finally dive bombing around him. His arm ached and his hand was clammy, cold and completely limp, he couldn't even twitch his pinky, in that instant he knew his body was threatening to completely shut down.

_But he was so close._

Without a second thought, a hand of metal was clasped around the gates handle and the door was yanked open, with a burst of strength that came from the primal instinct of _finishing what he started_, revealing such a bright light it nearly blinded him. He stumbled through and as his eyes adjusted to the new and foreign colours a voice spoke but this time it was clear and powerful and disappointed as if it had almost been eager at one point to see the outcome but its hopes had been squashed.

"You have failed."

Grabbing his head to dispel the words that had somehow deeply affected him he stumbled backwards and hoped to reach the gate, once again reaching for the door. _He wasn't going to fail, he couldn't fail. _This time though when the gate was opened and the blackness was once more revealed, his body was yanked into a dark tunnel and blue lightening crackled around him but it didn't hurt him, and he was falling, and falling, falling, fallingfallingfallingfalling.

_**Thunk**_


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1

Chapter one

Bumblesnore and his order of merry chickens part 1

Number 12 Grimmauld place wedged in between 13 and 11 was silent, save for the occasional snore that pierced the air around it in a very comfortable way.

Unseen to any human, or in this case wizard, eye down in their very kitchen (where alchemy is rumoured to have started) a gathering of air was twisting and turning and the ceiling above this gathering was pulsing off a very dim white light. Intricate designs, that I do not have the mental capacity to describe, were slowly etching themselves onto said ceiling, a small pile of wood shavings began to gather on the ground as this design was further carved into the old rickety wood. The room had begun to light up and now every nook and cranny that was before hidden was un-veiled revealing a fairly normal cuisine, with a stove and cleaning supplies crammed together amongst a sink and other normalities you would find in a normal home kitchen, but the state of the room or what was in it originally was not important at the moment. You see for the light had grown almost unbearably bright, as if millions of tiny suns exploded all at once in a tight confined area, and in the middle of this bright stark white light the ceiling had begun to warp and twist, reaching out its wooden hands as if to caress the room and assure it everything was quite alright.

**Thunk.**

Ah, now we're getting somewhere. A figure had finally been spat out of the ceiling, landing smack dab in the middle of all this chaos, and as if it couldn't get any more chaotic, the moment he hit the floor a loud angry screeching awoke all the resident's in this most humble abode. Cursing and then a muttered something or other in latin fixed our current sound issue, then thumping filled the large hole that was once the angry screech of an alarm, someone was rushing down the stairs as if their life depended on reaching that last step and escaping an unseen foe.

And maybe in this case, that assumption wasn't too far off the mark.

A man with a horribly unfriendly face was the first to fly through the kitchen doorway, taking one look at the figure on the floor and scowling suspiciously but doing nothing else, well that is other then pull out a twisted looking stick. The figure definitely didn't pose much of a threat, seeing as he was covered in blood and motionless, clearly knocked out. The second to enter the already over crowded kitchen was a large motherly looking woman with shortish red hair, she was followed by two twins that looked to be her sons, the last to poke their heads through the door was a youngish man with long black hair, another red haired boy and a girl who had quite a large amount of hair on her head.

"Oh my! Is that a child?" The red haired woman gasped, her face going white with shock and horror.

"Yes Molly, it is." The man with a gnarled face snapped clearly in defensive mode, the red haired woman who was now revealed as Molly gasped and rushed over to the prone figure on the ground but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm roughly. "Don't. We can't be sure he's not dangerous."

"But he's so young and he isn't awake! What harm could befall us right now?" she said but her voice didn't hold much fire since she had to admit that it would be a bit of a moronic idea to help a potential threat. Just as that thought passed through her tired mind the young man awoke with a gasp and a stuttered Al.

He slowly stumbled to his feet and looked down assessing the damage inflicted upon his body, he couldn't pin point the exact location of his wound but he could tell it was rather serious seeing as he was covered in blood. Rubbing at one of his eyes he looked up and froze, both parties actually were frozen. That is until once again the man with a scarred face, moved as quick as he could on a prosthetic leg and grabbed the boy in a vice grip effectively eliminating any ways of this being a friendly meeting. The boy growled, an almost animal sound, and he clapped his hands together, lingering for a moment as if in prayer until he went limp in the scarred man's grip, all his weight now being held up by two strong arms.

-Thisisalinebreakdealwithit-

Ed sat upright with a gasp, his eyes popping open and his mouth opening and closing tugging at the air greedily like a fish out of water, he realized he was having a panic attack.

Once composing himself he realized that the material he was lying on was soft and cushy and not at all like the ground, actually it was more like a bed, and upon further inspection it was revealed to be exactly that. Though it wasn't a normal bed, no it was a hospital bed and he was fairly surprised at how comfortable it was seeing as in all the times he'd been in a hospital, not once had their bed's been even moderately nice to be on. He vaguely wondered how he knew what the bed was and why he would know that he'd been in a hospital more then once, but brushed it off in favour of looking around the room a lot closer. He saw dark walls and cracked weak wood panels holding the structure up but they were sagging as if it was almost ready to collapse, this made him a bit wary. The room was dark but he could make out the shapes of two chairs, a small desk and was that… a bunk bed? So this wasn't a hospital, but that didn't make much sense since the bed he was on was un-mistakably one from a hospital. No windows, he dully noted, he couldn't figure out why that was so important to him though, and began to slowly inch his legs towards the edge of the bed, biting his tongue roughly, the irony taste of blood filled his mouth, at the sharp pangs of pain this movement caused but with his face set in determination he placed one foot on the ground and then the other, standing up and grinning-

Only to promptly fall on his face.

Mumbling a few expletives under his breath he crawled over to the nearest chair pulling himself up onto it and sitting down letting out a small groan when pain once again trickled through his entire body, craning his neck he assessed the damage done. It seemed he had hurt his stomach since white gauze was wrapped around it tightly almost un-comfortably so, blood had started to stain it crimson red but he ignored that for the moment opting instead to see if he was hurt anywhere else. He seemed fine, the only really life threatening injury being his stomach, but he was still covered head to toe in scratches that looked distinctly like claw marks, or in this case, sharp finger nails. He slumped back in defeat and mumbled something a long the lines of 'if only I knew what the hell happened', the chair groaned and a hollow clang filled the room with noise as his metal arm slammed against the wood siding. He let out a long drawn out sigh realizing he could move, but he wasn't getting anywhere in this state even if he wanted to. Rubbing his forehead he shivered slightly, alerting him to the fact he wasn't wearing long sleeves, sighing he rubbed his left arm, the automail always seemed to suck up all the heat his body produced. Now how did he know what this automail was?

_Wait… I'm only wearing a T-shirt…_

That meant whoever had rescued him, he remembered some mutilated looking man grabbing him and snorted, knew about his little situation, or at least knew of his disability.

_Oh well…_

_-_LINEBREAKPARTEHINTHEUSA-

Moody slammed his fist into the table, making the whole thing shudder under the force of the impact, normally this would have made him smirk but he wasn't in a good mood.

"I won't wait any longer! We have a potential threat loose in the main headquarters of the order and I will not take any chances of letting a threat get away!"

"Alastor, do be patient and wait for Dumbledore to arrive," Molly's voice was calm, but there was a note of strained patience wavering throughout the sentence. Sirius stayed silent not quite knowing where he stood on this matter, it was true what Moody said but they should wait for Albus since he was the leader.

Huffing Moody stood up ignoring Molly's pleas for him to stop and stormed up the stairs wand already out ready to revive the mysterious young man that had quite literally just appeared out of no where. Opening the door, a bit harshly he realized by the thud it made when hitting the wall, he was surprised to see the boy slumped over in a chair watching him warily through blonde bangs.

"Who are you?" Moody noted that his voice was crackly from lack of use and narrowed his eyes when the question fully registered, this boy had no right to be asking questions, that was his job.

"From where I'm at, it should be me asking you that," he growled out, the mechanical eye spinning around before focusing on the boy fully.

"The name's Edward," he paused and looked pensive. "At least, that's what I think it is."

"Don't play games with me boy, what do you mean by you think?" The boy, or Ed, finally lifted his head and looked at Moody head on, and he was surprised to see that his eyes were golden, like a werewolf's.

"I mean that I don't remember anything, other then my name that is."


	3. Chapter 2, part 2

Are those my flowers in your hand?  
You don't remember dressing up  
Was that your moment, so quickly passed?  
Empty flowers, empty cup  
Empty flowers, empty cup

-Flowers, Son Lux

Chapter two

Bumblesnore and his order of merry chickens part 2

"I'm telling you Dumbledore, the kid is nuts if he expects us to believe he actually lost all his memories!" Moody was living up to his name, and Albus could feel the head ache that had been building up over the course of the day start to throb a bit stronger. He tried not to show his annoyance and smiled calmly at Moody, or Alastor, and twinkled extra hard just for effect. This blasted headache had started when the day had actually started…

--

Minerva had burst into his office saying yet _another_ toilet in the girls washroom had exploded mysteriously, they had then both busied themselves with fixing it for the next ten minutes. Finally sitting down to start on the new paperwork that a school year entailed, he received a fire call telling him that the Minister wanted to see him. The headache had begun.

He had gathered himself together and flooed straight to his office, he was a bit too early though and had to wait for an hour before Fudge was ready to see him. In that hour he had been subjected to idle conversation with his horrible secretary, a woman in a disgustingly vile shade of pink. Now that he recalled, she had a very toad like appearance. The headache had grown.

When he was allowed into Fudge's office for real, the news and conversation had turned into Fudge accusing Dumbledore of ulterior motives, and though he had quite a few, they were not in the way he thought. The headache doubled in fierceness.

After that experience he had settled down once again to start on his work, when Minerva had burst in and told him of an urgent call from his ever-loyal fellow order members. It was ridiculous the amount of importance they put into him, he was the leader but he didn't have to be present for every little confusion or wrinkle. Therefore he deemed the news un important at the moment and went back to work. The headache tripled.

After two hours he put down the quil and looked over at one for he gadgets in his room, this one told the time, and sighed softly rubbing his temples. Then he gathered himself, for what felt like the twentieth time, that day and flooed to number 12 Grimmauld place. Upon his arrival he was almost physically attacked by Moody and questions as to why he was so late. The headache was almost unbearable now.

--

So now here he was, listening to Moody rant about this stranger that had appeared out of no where. Even though that alone was interesting and strange, Dumbledore had seen much stranger things and this didn't even breach the level of weird he'd been subjected too.

"Alastor, if you would let me talk to the boy, then maybe I could deduce whether or not he is lying," Moody looked contemplative for a moment before nodding and stepping aside, only now noticing he was blocking any escape routes. Sometimes Dumbledore wondered if these weren't adults, but toddlers in need of hand holding and constant reminders. His headache was just about to overwhelm him.

Walking up the rickety old staircase he looked around, the house was not a very attractive one and it was in need of dire attention, but that would have to wait unfortunately. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day he pushed open the door to this strangers room and stepped in careful not too disturb him, for the boy was sleeping.

He must not have been quiet enough, for the moment he crossed the threshold the young man was up and alert watching him with narrowed golden eyes.

"So you must be Edward?" he said in his usual grand father tone, but this didn't seem to have the desired effect because instead of relaxing the young boy tensed and watched him warily.

"Way to point out the obvious old man," his voice was rough and gravelly, as if it had gone unused for quite some times and Dumbledore's interest was piqued.

"Ah yes you must forgive an old man, I am not as young as I used to be," instead of answering Ed stayed silent and pursed his lips obviously not buying the pleasantries Dumbledore was trying to feed stood in an awkward silence, or rather Dumbledore stood, Ed was still sitting in the comfortable chair, though he had a at one point been covered with a blanket. "Now Edward, I heard from Alastor that you had forgotten almost all of your memories."

"Old man, please just ask me what you want to and leave, I'm tired and at the moment not too impressed with you people," his voice was losing its gravelly tone and had become a lighter, young sound. Dumbledore had to admit that this young man was interesting, and he dully noted the headache had almost fully disappeared.

"I was just wondering if this was the truth," if looks could kill Dumbledore was sure he'd be dead right now, seeing as the glare Ed was sporting would make even a grown man wilt.

"If I could recall memories or remember anything, do you think I would be sitting here talking to some crazy old fool wasting my time?" Dumbledore laughed and when he'd finished he looked at Ed smiling (infuriatingly, well at least to Ed that is). Ed couldn't figure out what was so funny about what he'd said but continued to glare at Dumbledore, not showing his confusion.

"Well that is most unfortunate my dear boy," Dumbledore said this sincerely but the twinkle in his eyes never faded and the small upturned tilt to his mouth betrayed his amusement.

-justforshitsandgiggles-

And then Molly burst in holding a glass of milk and staring at Ed with fire in her eyes, "WHY DIDN'T YOU DRINK THIS! I MADE IT FOR YOU!"

-Okdon'ttakethatseriouslyI'msorry-

"Yeah, yeah," he waved it off, and Dumbledore saw him glance around until focusing on a point just above his head. "I want to get my memories back but I'm not going to sulk about it."

"Well in that case, I'm not sure you'd agree, but until you get your memories back I don't think anyone in the house would object to you staying," Dumbledore saw he was about to object and thought for a second about something that might lure the boy in. "And maybe, again only if you were so inclined, you could come to our school. It has a nice library and maybe some reading would jog a memory or too."

Almost immediately Ed had perked looking at Dumbledore with something akin to worship, as if the prospect of books and reading was some godly thing, it made Dumbledore smile.

"I'll come to your school… and stay," Ed then looked down. "But only for the books."

The last part was whispered, but Dumbledore had exceptional hearing and he picked it up anyway, smiling he got up biding the boy a quick goodbye and exiting, deeming the day an over all success.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Metal arms, library's and Sirius's moms underwear?

You know it's not too late.  
You've got your pencil and your hate.  
You've got your pills.  
You strangle me with sympathy.  
You lift me up and anchor me.  
I'm tired.

-Fences, Skybox

Ed was sitting in his room pondering what the hell was going on when the murmurs reached his ears, someone was outside his door trying and failing to be sneaky. He closed his eyes on automatic and forced his breathing to be even, the perfect mirage of sleep. The door was pushed open and he almost laughed at the loud screech it emitted, he could just imagine whoever it was cringing at the sound. Soft footsteps entered and then started towards him, the murmurs were growing louder and he could almost make out words. Finally the small group of whoever it was stopped in front of him and he could now hear them clearly.

"Blimey 'Mione! Is that really the guy we saw in the kitchen?" A boy with a heavily accented, though normal voice around here, spoke with such a forced whisper it was amazing he wasn't just talking in his normal tones.

"Yes Ronald," a much quieter and feminine voice intoned, she had a pained and frustrated voice as if she was faced with this amount of stupidity all the time.

"Wow, but he's so short and small!" At the boy's words a strange anger filled him and he barely stopped himself from freaking out.

"Ronald! Just because he isn't big doesn't mean he can't be the one who was in the kitchen!" she sounded ready to strangle this Ronald boy, and at the moment Ed was too. "But he is pretty short…"

Oh they just crossed a line… (Though he still wasn't sure why this angered him, it did and that was enough to blow a gasket.)

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY COULD RIDE A FLEA LIKE YOU WOULD A HORSE?" Ed screamed angrily, though he still didn't know why those comments had effected him so much, immediately jumping out of his seat and glaring at the pair of… children?

Ron and Hermione cringed, looking at Ed like he had two heads and was shooting fire from his eyes, and maybe to them it seemed like he would grow an extra head and start doing exactly that, Ed's pretty scary when angry. He fumed for a few moments before harrumphing and turning away from them, stupid children commenting on his height, he was probably older then them. They weren't worth his time, and anyways now that he thought about it, why were they in his room? Of course Ed would now sulk about this until one of them grew a pair and spoke up or they simply left. He was hoping for the second but in all truth he thought it would probably be the first, though he wasn't feeling all that hospitable and ready to have company.

"Um… My name's Hermione!" Ed looked at her scathingly but nodded and then turned around again. Hermione and Ron shifted around a bit before muttering a quick goodbye and fleeing the room, he could hear Ron start to shout about how crazy he was.

"You're the ones who came into my room…" He muttered softly, scowling at the ground, but eventually he sighed and proceeded to drift back into his thoughts.

Where was he? He couldn't remember anything except his name, but he could only recal his first name which didn't help much, and the odd urge to clap his hands together, but that would be silly so he restrained himself. Could he trust these people? Well they hadn't tried to hurt him yet so he deemed them safe for now. Who was he, how did he get here, and yet again, where was he?

Unfortunately he couldn't see any answers to those questions arising any time soon so he busied himself with fiddling with the metal arm that he knew he had, but didn't know how he got.

-Linebreak-

Harry Potter was mad.

He couldn't fathom why his friends had completely stopped writing him now and the only times they had written it was useless information, he wanted to know about what was going on. Voldemort was back and he was forced to sit on his ass in a house he hated, completely shut off from the wizarding world. Unfair? He thought so too.

If only his friends would write him back something important, anything like if the ministry was taking action against Voldemort or if Sirius was ok. He just wanted to know if they were ok… He resumed swinging slowly and looked around sighing and feeling his anger evaporate, he really just missed his friends and wished to see them again.

Luckily, or rather unluckily he would get his wish fairly soon…

-LinebreakbecauseHarry'-

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

His leg was really going haywire, the metal attachment either needed a tune up or had been a lot more damaged then he'd previously thought. It pained him to realize he had no idea how he even got hurt, let alone how to fix this problem. At the moment he was really just relying on instinct, and instinct was telling him to find a wrench or something he could use to check up on the mechanics.

Therefore he found himself faced with stairs. He swore the big guy up there wanted to purposefully make his life hell. (Somewhere Truth laughed good and hard.) Grabbing hold of the railing and ignoring the sharp stabs of pain shooting through his body at any movement he slowly, painfully slow, inched down the staircase.

When he finally made it down he was not expecting to be greeted by a large group of people that looked like someone had slapped them, as if the thought of him actually making it down the stairs was unbelievable. Well, seeing as he was pretty hurt he guessed it was a bit strange, but they should really learn not to gawk! It was making him uncomfortable!

"Uh… I'm looking for a wrench?"

-Surpriselittlething-

The world stopped, giggled and resumed it's turning.

-Lovveme-

A/N: that song is surprisingly uppity! I love it because of that I think, it's definitely not sad and uh… It fits this chapter. Anyways hope to update again soon!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~What is this sorcery?~

Rehashing the wounded patriarch  
On a tattered throne with a broken heart  
From a home where you don't earn your stripes  
You have to demand your rights  
But you'll never win  
If you try

-Ricochet by Sondre Lerche

After a lot of shocked gasps and a bit of yelling (on Moody's part) Ed finally did get his wrench.

Molly being the motherly woman she is, pushed him back up the stairs and scolded him heartily about getting up when injured. Eventually Ed was left in peace and quiet.

He sighed and pulled up his pant leg eyeing the metal limb sceptically, hoping he could figure out what he was doing. Oddly enough, that little thought brought a memory to the forefront of his mind; it was about a girl explaining in excruciating detail how to care for the Automail. She was very pretty, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, but she had a fierce look to her, Ed vaguely noted he was smart to think so seeing as the wrench she was waving around seemed to be hovering dangerously close to his head.

When the memory ended he set his face in determination, that little tid bit of memory was now just fodder to a burning desire to know who he was, how he got here, and who that girl was. Looking back down at the Automail he grumbled to himself and set to work on tackling what the problem could be, trying to remember everything he had just learnt once again while also thinking about anything that popped into his head. Memories flooded into his mind, as if a damn had been broken and he set the wrench down trying not to scream in pain as the overdose of information almost split his head in two.

When it stopped, he looked around, looked down at his arm, and then picked up the wrench once again setting back to work as if nothing had happened.

-LinebreakbecauseEd'sbeingboring-

Hermione could barely contain her curiosity about this stranger that quite literally fell from the ceiling, she was dying to meet him formally, and didn't want his first impression of her to be the only impression. (She face-palmed when even thinking about that disaster.) Deciding once and for all that she would talk to him like a normal person, this time abandoning Ronald to his moaning about the heat, she walked down the hall towards his room.

Knocking, like a civilized person should, she waited until a grunt of acknowledgment was heard and proceeded to open the door. What greeted her was not the...most normal sight?

-Ok,We'regoingbacktoEd-

When someone knocked on his door, he was not expecting it to be the young girl from before that had barged into his room, interrupting his sulking and giving him quite the migraine from a few days ago. Her mouth had fallen open into a perfect 'O' shape and he just stared at her un-impressed (cut him some slack, his only impressions of her are pretty bad.)

"Oh." Wow, points to this brilliant girl for creativity! (He vaguely recalled her name being something like Hermyno or Harmion.)

"Hmph. Well what do you want?" If Ed was going to be honest with himself, seeing Automail for the first time would be quite shocking and he was being rather rude. But this girl, (Hermine?), was the one that barged in on him once again right when he was starting to recall things of his past, he actually almost had a full recollection of who he was and how he got here now. The only thing that was bothering him now was that all of his child hood memories had been wiped out and for some reason he couldn't remember a person named Al. He seemed to be important too, and that frustrated him.

He deduced that Al must be another dog of the military that had been a friend, like the colonel bastard and Hawkeye (he shivered just a bit at the thought of her, don't judge him she's scary...). Suddenly a clearing of the throat broke his thought process and he scowled up at the girl, she always had to ruin things didn't she?

"Uh..." He could see her wilt a bit under his glare, but couldn't find it in himself to care. "Well, because the first time we met was rather..."

"Horribly annoying and pointless?" He interjected, she simply looked at him sharply and he realized she was growing a bit more of a backbone around him.

"I guess if you want to put it that way, then yes it was horribly annoying and pointless," she stopped, gulping nervously when she looked at his Automail once again but continued albeit her obvious fear. "Anyways, I wanted to formally introduce myself, and maybe start over?"

She looked so hopeful that he couldn't help but compare her to Winry and feel any vestiges of anger towards her wilt and drift away.

"Sure," she smiled happily and looked at him expectantly. "Well, my name's Edward, please call me Ed though, and I don't remember anything else so..." He shrugged to emphasize his point, feeling just a bit guilty about lying; she didn't seem to mind that he couldn't supply her with anymore information though and so he tried to eradicate the guilt from his mind.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and I am a witch, currently still undergoing an education at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and I am 15 years old." He snorted at the name, but his expression soon turned sour when the implications of what that meant fully registered with him. Wizards? Wizardry? So that's how they were doing such impossible things, without any equivalent exchange.

"Hermione, do you think you could tell me a few things about this wizarding community?"

-Linebreakagainsorry-

Harry Potter knew that he would be ok the moment he heard Moody curse and barge into the house followed by Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley Shaklebolt, and a few other witches and wizards he didn't yet know. They would fix the whole fiasco with the Dementors and he wouldn't have to worry about being expelled or living with his awful relatives for the rest of his (probably short) childhood.

-thatwaspointlessI'mquiteaware –

After Hermione finally left Ed's room, she realized they had talked for almost three hours, and he had robbed her of almost all her books on the history and politics of their culture. She was also amazed to find out that she had actually enjoyed the conversation, it had been fun and they had gotten into many friendly debates about information she parted with on the magical government and how they ran the show. Edward, she vaguely scolded herself and corrected it to Ed, had earned her respect and Hermione's respect was not easily earned. He was an intelligent young man, and had a way about him, once he was relaxed that is, that was easy to talk to and made her feel like her intelligence was actually appreciated instead of written off.

He was nothing like Ronald or Harry, and she found herself almost skipping with joy at the thought she had someone else to talk to, that was her age, and that didn't make her feel as if her rather impressive IQ was dropping by the seconds. She would definitely be going to talk to him more often; maybe they could even turn into good friends. That made a smile blossom on her usually serious face, and she almost didn't notice that Harry had arrived, until she practically fell on top of him.

-Linebreak-

The problem with old houses Ed figured out, is that the walls are paper thin and sound was not blocked even a bit. For some reason, Ed really didn't care what it was, a new person (he could tell this by the voice being different than any of the normal occupants of the household) was yelling and seemed rather annoyed, but Ed couldn't care less about that since the stupid asshole had interrupted his reading.

We all know it takes a lot for someone to interrupt Ed's reading.

Ignoring the slight twinges of pain from his middle, he stomped out of his room and barged into the one next to his, smiling insanely when he heard it bang against the wall. To be honest, he looked a bit like an angry cat, puffed up and ready to claw, hiss, bite and scratch if provoked any bit further.

"SHUT UP YOU BLUNDERING IDIOT, SOME OF US ARE ACTUALLY TRYING TO DO SOMETHING IMPORTANT HERE AND YOU'RE SCREAMING LIKE SOME BABY STARVED OF ITS MOTHERS MILK ISN'T HELPING IN THAT MATTER!"

Immediately all sound ceased. Ed glared at the shocked teenagers before turning tail and stomping out of yet another room, returning to his own. He clapped his hands together, screw the consequences, and made the wall stronger so that if the stupid teen decided to start yelling again he would not have to listen to it. Then he picked up his book sat down on the chair he'd dubbed his and was pulled back into the rather interesting policy's of the wizarding world.

-linebreak-

"What in the actual fuck just happened?"

Hermione scolded Harry for his use of language, almost as if on auto pilot, but they were all so shocked that they couldn't formulate a good response.

"That was bloody amazing!" Chorused two voices from a dark corner of the bed room.

Hermione sighed and resigned herself to a long night.

-Linebreak-

"Master?" Whiny voices belonging to ignorant servants. "Master I've brought what you requested."

Grovelling, snivelling, idiotic, pathetic creatures that did his every bidding, only wanting praise and power that they would never get, and should never expect.

"Good job Worm tail."

Smile. Lift a flimsy piece of wood. A flash of green. All is silent.

The wizarding world would fall, and he would be the one to make sure of this...

A/N: Pheh Finally finished, this was actually written, well half of it, at work because I was bored and it was Sunday and stop judging me... Man, I really hope I didn't leave you guys waiting too long, but I just want to assure you I am not giving up on this story and that if it takes awhile for me to update just nag me until I do.

The next week or two there won't be any updates, I'm going to this bootcamp thing and obviously can't take my computer, but after that I plan on doing lots of writing!

Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Enter the plot twist~

The needle tears a hole,  
The old familiar sting,  
Try to kill it all away,  
But I remember everything.

-Hurt by Johnny Cash

**Drip.**

Head lifted, chest heaving with the strain.

**Drip.**

Eyes wild, madness burning behind the hurt.

**Drip. **

Crimson red dripping down a pointed and sallow face, the hollows of the cheeks like chiseled marble, so defined it was scary.

**Drip. Drip. **_**Driiip.**_

Shackles jingling together, the only sound other then shallow breathing and the dripping of _something _filling a dark cold room.

**Drip.**

Pulling against binds that constricted all movement.

**Thud. Clank. **

_Freedom, _at last.

-Linebreak-

**About two weeks after Harry's trial**

_Her hand was so lifeless and cold, the way it went lax in his hand made him feel like tiny shards of himself were going lax and lifeless as well. _

"_Mom?"_

_He shook her looking into her eyes frantically, hoping and praying that this was just a cruel joke and she'd wake up and tell them everything was alright._

"_MOM!"_

"_Ed, Al... I'm sorry boys but Trisha... She's passed away, you need to let the doctors do their job now,"_

"_Ed?"_

"_ED!"_

Edward Elric jerked awake, looking around frantically his mother's name on his lips and he came face to face with Hermione.

"Good, you're awake, we're going to Diagon Alley today so hurry up, I had to come get you since no one else even thought of doing so! Ever since Harry's trial they've seemed to have forgotten you and I'm sorry about that Ed," she stopped briefly to look at him pityingly then pulled him up from his desk, he'd fallen asleep again on a book (he should really work on that). "Come on, we have to hurry!"

Hermione must not have realized she'd repeated those words and before he could make a snide remark about her doing so she was yanking him down the stairs towards a large fireplace.

"Alright, I've already explained to you how floo works, so I'll see you on the other side! Remember to say 'Diagon Alley' clearly, Harry once had a mishap with it and ended up in knockturn alley, a nasty place full of dark wizards so just use your amazing pronunciation and you'll be fine! Seeya soon Ed!"

With those words of parting she bounded towards the fire place (a little bit too happy in his opinion), grabbing a handful of floo powder, and disappearing with a clear and precise 'Diagon Alley'. The burst of green flame from the fireplace shocked Ed and he was a bit cautious upon entering the humongous fireplace. Sighing and reminding himself that he'd done much crazier things, such as picking a fight with the colonel bastard and fighting the humonculus in general, his already grabbed handful of floo powder at the ready he dropped it and shouted 'Diagon Alley'.

He landed in a place that was most certainly NOT Diagon Alley.

-LinebreakbecauseIcan:D-

Hermione was getting tired of waiting for Ed.

She came to the conclusion that he was being a chicken and didn't want to come through the fireplace for fear of getting burned, pacing around the entrance to Diagon Alley she looked up at the sky and sighed.

She found a bench and sat down waiting.

And waiting.

-LinebreakagainbecauseHermion esaboringboringpersonandyouk nowitstrue-

"Well, well, well," A slithery voice, smooth and absolutely evil poisoned the air. Ed looked at the man(?) standing in front of him cautiously, not liking the dangerous tone he sported, a few popping noises filled the air with noise and then three men wearing white masks were surrounding him. "What have we here?"

When he'd landed, it was unfortunately sprawled out on the ground as if he'd been dropped from the sky, somehow he guessed that wasn't a normal way of exiting fireplaces that transported you all over the place. Slowly standing up he saw one of the masked men retrieve a wand out of the corner of his eye, and then before he could blink an eye a bright red light hit him straight in the face and the world went black.

-Linebreak-

Hermione was officially worried when Ed still hadn't shown up after almost two hours, she had given up on him coming any time soon and left a note that she'd be getting her supplies and his, but couldn't get him his own wand. The note was left untouched.

Ed was either terrified of coming through the fireplace, or something had happened to him.

Hermione hoped the later was wrong.

-Linebreak-

**Swish.**

The man with a scar could taste the freedom. Could feel it in his bones.

**Creeak.**

"Stupefy!"

**Thud.**

Freedom was so close, he had, had it in his grip.

Red eyes closed as the man slumped against the wall.

A/N: Well that one certainly had a heavier tone to it, I'm sorry about this! I promise the next chapter will be full of humor and sunshine and bunnies... Well, maybe not since it doesn't really fit in with my plan... OH and I'm sorry about the cliff hanger, but it was necessary. c: Love ya guys, and thanks for the reviews... I hope I didn't keep you waiting too, too long... :c I'm also sorry it's so short, but again it was necessary. I promise the next chapter will be too long. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and Ahem... Interesting development?

Your avid writer/friend/awkward mumbo jumbler,

Writingistherapy


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~If only~

I'm making myself sick  
Trying to live with things you live with  
You're better than me  
Make haste go quick  
And get us used to the things we're stuck with  
We're never gonna get used to the fact that she-

She's not coming back.

-Cats and Kids by Chris Garneau

The first thing he was aware of when he woke was an immense amount of pain coursing through his entire body, it was worse than when he'd exited the gate. He was breathing harshly and each time he opened his mouth to gulp in air, he felt pain stab through his stomach. Opening his eyes he looked around the pitch black room, or cell, and his gaze fell on a slumped over figure in the corner. Judging by his physique the figure seemed to be a man, and quite a large one. Just as the thought passed through Ed's head he heard the man groan and then twitch his head.

Thinking the man was ok he turned his attention to his body, the darkness was starting to fade as his eyes adjusted to the lighting and he surveyed some of the damage inflicted on his body. He could feel something sticky dripping down his face, and upon further inspection (he vaguely noted his hands weren't bound, unlike the man that was slumped over in the corner) he realized it was blood, but pretty new since it was a bit sticky, as if it had just started to dry. He looked down his body and winced when he saw that his good leg was twisted at a very unnatural angle.

Judging by the way his breathing was laboured and raspy he deducted that maybe two of his ribs were broken, and when he tried to move his good hand it ached and throbbed as if a ton of bricks had fell on it one at a time. So much for getting out of the cell immediately by means of alchemy, he couldn't risk damaging his hand permanently, firstly because Automail was a foreign thing in this world and because he really didn't need another impediment. The rest of his body seemed to be covered in dirt and grime but was fine other than a few cuts, scrapes and bruises here and there. His head snapped up (a bit too quickly, seeing as he felt dizzy and sick after) at the sound of footsteps drawing near to his and the other man's cell (?).

"I see you're awake," said the same silky voiced man he'd encountered when falling into, well he hadn't actually gotten a good look of where he'd fallen into so let's just say, the place. "Good."

He heard the clinking of keys and then a click as the door he hadn't seen before opened before him and the man entered. He couldn't make out his face, but Ed just knew the man was smiling and for some reason it sent a shiver down his spine. He'd only ever felt this frightened when in the presence of a homunculus, not that he'd show how frightened he was but still. It takes a lot to scare Ed.

The man's fingers closed around his face and yanked up his chin so he could inspect his face, being so close to the (very ugly) man he noted that he didn't seem to have a nose and was almost unearthly pale. The smile he sported on his face was chilling and just so out of place that Ed wanted to look away, the fingers underneath his chin inhibited this action but it didn't stop him from closing his eyes.

"You're quite the pretty one, aren't you?" Ok, was this guy serious? Ed's eyes snapped open and widened when a disturbing thought crossed his mind, but he angrily shoved it down. "Now, I have received information from... a source that you've been living in the headquarters of the order of the phoenix for a whole month now."

Dropping his chin the man crouched down so they were at the same height and he slowly trailed a bone thin finger across his cheek, the nail so sharp he could feel it tear at his skin breaking it in a few places. Ed was officially creeped out. "Obviously I'd think you'd have heard some interesting things by now, and I'd enjoy it greatly if you told me exactly what those interesting things are."

"So, you can make this easy or... hard," as he said 'hard' his other hand put just the tiniest bit of pressure on his leg but it was enough to make him want to scream. Biting his tongue he closed his eyes once again and struggled through the pain, he heard the ugly creepy as fuck man laugh and then he straightened up once again. "It's your decision. I'll give you ten minutes to decide," and with that he spun around his black cloak billowing and flowing, following his movements smoothly.

Ten minutes? Fuck. It was true that he'd heard many things in the place he'd been staying at for the past three weeks, but he knew relatively nothing. Truthfully he only knew that a 'dark lord' was at large named he-who-shall-not-be-named (he deducted that the man who'd captured him was this he-who-shall-not-be-named) and that if he told this man anything that he would hurt Hermione and all of his new friends.

With that thought he realized the decision had already been decided, you can call Edward Elric many names but a coward was not on that list. His attention turned to the now very alert man in the corner, no longer slumped over he was even larger then before and would dwarf Ed. (ARE YOU CALLING HIM SHORT?)

"Um.." Ed coughed when his voice came out scratchy and hoarse. "Hi." Oh, wow he was so articulate today!

The man simply kept on staring at him, as if he was the most interesting thing in the world. He couldn't really see the man's face but his eyes were hard to miss, their redness glaring in the dark. He jerked back startled, an ishvalan? No, that couldn't be possible. He was in a new world and doubted they'd have the same races as the ones in his.

And yet here was proof(?) that they were.

Tickling the back of his mind a tiny voice told him he recognized those eyes but he pushed it away and all thoughts affiliated with Scar, choosing to not get his hopes up that someone from his world was with him.

-Linebreak,thinkofbunniesandhappiness,okay?-

"He seems to have been captured by he-who-must-not-be-named himself, we may have lost the boy already and if we haven't I doubt there's any hope of a rescue," the unspoken words of 'because he's really of no importance' were heavily implied but not uttered out loud. Hermione had to cover her mouth as a sob threatened to break free, silent tears spilled down her cheeks and she sneaked back up the stairs. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but she had and the information gained from doing so left her just a bit broken.

She'd really liked Ed. Really enjoyed his company.

And now he was dead.

-Linebreak-

When the creepy man, he still didn't know his name, finally came back just his presence chilled Ed to the bone and he tried not to shiver.

"Have you made a decision?" the man asked in that silky smooth voice of his.

"Yes."

A/N: Oh man, did I make Voldemort too creepy? This gave me chills while writing it :C But anyways, two chapters in one day? YAAAY! Happy dance!

I hope you guys don't hate me too much for making Ed actually frightened of old Voldyshorts, but to be honest wouldn't you think he'd be a bit scared? Firstly he wakes up in a foreign place, that happens to be a cell, and finds out he's majorly hurt. I hope you guys realized the magnitude of his injuries, in other words their VERY VERY VERY serious.

Anyways enjoy! And don't forget to R&R so I have more fuel to write!

Your author person,

Writingistherapy


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

~Still here~

How my thoughts they spin me 'round

And how my thoughts they let me down

And how my thoughts they spin me 'round

And how my thoughts they let me down

-And then you by Greg Laswell

_A few weeks later..._

Ed lay on the ground, his hands were tied in a manipulation of rope that made it impossible to clap or even touch his hands together. The rope was turning the skin that was already chaffed and burned sorer then it had originally been and he tried to wriggle them around to a more comfortable position. He hadn't escaped yet because man were these psychos efficient, they'd kept his hands separated the entire time and if they hadn't done that it was only because he was too tired and sore all over to twitch a finger. The 'dark lord' hadn't stopped interrogating him, and at one point had tried to use this clear tasteless 'potion' called Veritaserum on him. He wasn't sure how it was supposed to work, but it obviously malfunctioned because Lord snakeface wasn't happy.

The (maybe) ishvalan prisoner and him had been separated the moment after he'd delivered his answer to Nose less guy's proposition and he hoped the man was alright. His mind drifted towards Scar and his ever elusive and forgotten friend(?) Alphonse, the eyes that man had sported were definitely familiar and he cursed himself for not acting on it the moment he had any suspicions.

His mind drifted towards how he could get free and he pondered his options. Sometimes when lord I'm-really-evil brought him into that beautiful marble floored room, he loved Marble's make up (Soluble residue 0.89%, Fe2o3 - 0.28%, CaCo3 - 97.74%, MgCo3 - 1.22%, Phosphoric Acid 0.04%), he'd untie him and give him about one minute to breathe before the torture started. If he built up his strength and didn't try to pull at his bonds and just slept for the night he may be able to use that one minute to an advantage and use as much alchemy as he could to transmute even a cage out of the marble (he cringed at the thought of moving so much and clapping, his auto mail had rusted a bit in the dampness of the cell, he'd have to remember to clean it when and if he ever got out).

"You look uncomfortable my pretty," Great, Lord snakeface decided to make a grand entrance and just as he was starting to get somewhere with his plan. He almost never tortured Ed twice though in one day, so he couldn't help but be suspicious and intrigued as to why he'd come into the cell so early. "Maybe I can fix this."

With those words the still ever creepy snakey guy bent over and pulled Ed up propping him into a sitting position with his legs twisted into a kneel and his hands in front of himself (still in a manipulation that didn't allow him any leeway to clap). He must have looked like a slave bowing before his master by the way the 'dark lord' had placed him down, and so (because come on, he's Ed) he glared up at snakeface venomously (pun totally intended). Darkie the great only chuckled in faux good humor and patted him on the shoulder before flicking his wand and conjuring the most luxurious and comfortable looking chair Ed had ever laid eyes on, he then promptly sat down and sighed exaggeratedly as if it was oh so amazing.

"You are an enigma," well this was surprising; snakeface didn't usually talk with him. "Many of my...guests down here have cracked within one day," he leaned forward and his red eyes (that had at first baffled Ed) regarded him with genuine curiosity. "But you..."

Snakeface calmly levered himself out of the chair and walked over to Ed with slow deliberate steps making sure to look as imposing as possible, he then crouched down and bopped his nose. Ed couldn't help but try and bite his finger, the only act of defiance he could achieve in this situation, Darkie just smiled once again except this time he seemed genuinely pleased.

"You are special."

~0~

The day was tiresome and when Hermione finally got to the girls dormitory in the Gryffindor tower she fell on her bed praying for a good sleep. Pulling herself along the covers she slowly eased her way into the warm cocoon of her blankets. How she loved sleep, it was such an important and lovely thing, it allowed your mind time to wander and go over the events of a day. (Obviously she enjoyed sleeping very much).

Unfortunately for her though (some people would argue this point) the moment she closed her eyes she was plagued with thoughts of Ed, and if there was still any hope that he was alive. Maybe Voldemort hadn't killed him yet, she quickly thought over that possibility and pushed her head into her pillows. That wouldn't be good either, she knew without a doubt that if Voldemort kept him alive it was only to torture him for information.

Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and let out a groan of exasperation, she really needed to sleep and decided she could ponder on whether or not he was alive in the morning. Hermione knew her classes were important and that she had to pay attention and make sure not to miss anything.

With thoughts of Ed pushed back into the recesses of her mind she fell into a restless sleep.

~1~

"Mr. Potter, you are late again! 10 points off gryffindor for your atrocious behaviour," Dolores Umbridge said with an accompanying smile that didn't reach her eyes, Harry simply sighed and sat down knowing his normally volatile reactions to her would not help his case in any way whatsoever. With that pleasant welcome to the DADA class, she began to write on the board talking about crap they'd learnt in first year.

He sighed once again, except a lot more long sufferingly, and settled himself down for yet another boring class. The back of his hand throbbed, 'I must not tell lies' filtering throughout his mind and he realized then and there that he despised Dolores Umbridge.

~2~

"How long has he been gone?" The twinkle in Dumbledores eyes had dimmed until it was only a feeble reminder of the once vibrant sparkle everyone was familiar with.

"About a week now," A sneer accompanied the statement and Dumbledore sighed.

"And you're sure he's still alive?"

"Positive."

~3~

"_You are special."_

If that wasn't a creepy line, Ed didn't know what was. He decided to stay stubbornly silent, glaring at snakeface and trying to squirm around so he wasn't still sitting like a slave worshipping a master. God he hated the creepy man right about now, he was almost worse then the Homunculi and that was saying something (no brownie points for you!).

"You, my pretty little thing, have a _spark _in you that no one I have seen has," creepy guy the first settled back, for what seemed to be the hundredth time, into his chair and folded his hands together lightly tapping both index fingers in thought, watching Ed intently the eery red of his eyes boring into him and making him feel like millions of tiny ants were crawling all over his body. "I have decided to give you a…realm of possibilitys."

What. The. Hell? Was this guy for real?

"You may join my forces and be a loyal servant to me and only me, or…" he smiled a very eery smile and Ed (only for a moment or two) considered the first option to be best, even though he hadn't heard the second. "Or you can stay in my lovely little basement until you rot or…pass away mysteriously."

With that he stood up and started to exit the cell, though just before leaving he turned back towards Ed once again with his mouth twisted in a sneer.

"Your choice."

He was left sitting on the ground, his knees starting to throb from kneeling for so long and the sound of distant screams, the dripping of a leak and snakefaces words echoing in the almost emptiness his only companions.

~4~

Hours blended into days, the red of his eyes dimmed and the hard edges of his face were all the more pointed.

Thoughts of freedom were still swirling around his conscious, (that dripping of water is almost unbearable now), and he kept pulling and yanking at the chains binding him with any reserves of strength he found he had left. (How long had he been here now?) The smell of dried blood and rotting skin filled his nostrils the second he breathed in, and this only fuelled his need to be free. (He missed his brother.) Voices sometimes filtered into his worn out ears but they all coalesced into one, a jumble of words he could not understand and didn't try to anyway. (Had that been Edward?) Freedom was a hope he held closet to his heart, a word that kept him pulling, that kept him striving to win. To beat the chains and escape taking as many of the other prisoners along with him.

(Am I close?)

A/N: It's a bit short, but I really have to go to bed and I at least wanted to finish one chapter tonight so I hope you aren't disappointed. Tomorrow when I get home from school (after hanging out with my boyfriend and doing homework of course) I will work avidly on it!

I haven't been writing much because I just got into Supernatural again and had to catch up before season 8 came out... Unfortunately I'm now (like so many other fans) waiting in awe as to what happened. I mean holy crap. Ok, off track there, this isn't the right fandom! Anyways, so that is my excuse for not writing anything. Well and also the fact that school's started up again and it is going to get hectic, but that excuse is over used.

I plan to have this story finished in maybe five or six more chapters, so I'm going to have to wrap things up soon ^^; I hope you guys aren't disappointed that I'm not making it that long but I really didn't expect my plot to go in this direction and the only thing I can think of doing is stopping it soon.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Oh and please leave a review telling me to get my ass in action and write another chapter.

Your author person,

Writingistherapy


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~And then there was the vision~

I hear the clockwork in your core

Time strips the gears till you

Forget what they were for

I push the numbers through your pores

I crack the codes I crack the codes

To end the war

-Not a robot, but a ghost by Andrew Bird

_Harry watched as Voldemort and him (at this moment he was Nagini) slowly glided down hallway after hallway, descending deeper and deeper into the mansion that Voldemort inhabited. The beautiful halls that were so extravagantly decorated eventually started to fade away into uglier surroundings, the walls became dark and grimy and a stench of blood and rotting flesh filled his nose. The setting reminded him of Voldemort, and how he seemed almost…noble at first but when you peeled away the layers he was as rotten as any bad guy. _

_They stopped in front of a large metal door and he heard Voldemort hiss a long string of words under his breath, he couldn't make out exactly what he was saying but he picked out 'open' and 'I have given you blood, and so you will grant me passage'. Even though he hadn't heard much, he regarded the door with a lot more caution; to hear Voldemort asking anything for anything was scary. _

_This door was obviously pretty important._

_It eventually swung open and both of them entered the dank… cell? He could hear people moaning, and a vague sound of sobbing coming from somewhere. The smell of hurt and people being deprived of their needs made him want to gag, and he could tell as Nagini she didn't enjoy this part of being her master's familiar one bit. They slithered down the unclean passage and he swivelled his head to look into a few cells, the lumps of pale skin that he couldn't believe were humans made him immediately look back in front of himself. _

_It seemed hours passed as both he and Voldemort passed cell after cell, the bodies of what barely looked human hovering on the edge of his vision blurring together. They finally stopped in front of a presentable looking cell, the bars weren't as rusted as others and the floor (still dirty and disgusting) at least had the lightest layer of straw. _

_He looked at the occupant and couldn't help but want to reel back. _

_There knelt Ed, glaring up at Voldemort with fire in his eyes. _

"_You can go to hell."_

Harry snapped awake, hands flailing about until the rested in front of him and breathing hard, he fumbled around for his glasses. Pushing them onto his face he tried to calm his breathing and think over what he'd seen in the latest vision. Ed was alive. Ed was alive, and from the anger Harry could feel radiating from Voldemort in the last two seconds of his vision, very, very unhappy.

He needed to talk to Dumbledore, then he'd get some answers, and hopefully convince him to save Ed because even though he wasn't all that fond of the grumpy teenager, no one deserved to stay in the place he'd just seen.

No one.

~0~

"He's alive headmaster! Alive!" Harry was breathing hard again, glaring at the old man sitting across from him. "We have to save him!"

"I know dear boy but I just can't extend such resources towards one young man, the consequences of such a fool hardy expedition would cost us dearly and we are fighting a war…" Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "I cannot do what you ask."

"Fine!" Harry spat and turned around to storm off leaving Dumbledore behind with no twinkle left and looking like he'd aged twenty more years. It's a good think Dumbledore didn't hear him murmuring to himself as he descended the staircase from the old man's office: "But I will."

~1~

**Thwack.**

His body was flung against the wall.

**Clink.**

His arms had been left bound this time, and he felt them twist in a way that was not normal, he was only thankful for the one metal arm. If he didn't have that this would be much more unpleasant, maybe he shouldn't of pissed off old snakeface with his usual smartass replies.

"_Crucio," _Crap, did he ever hate that spell. These wizards really knew how to torture, he had to hand them that. He felt his body jerk around a bit but stubbornly clamped his mouth shut, knowing a scream would only make the sick bastard happy.

He looked over at the snake beside the pale red eyed jerk and watched as it regarded him with almost too much intensity. He figured out what it was about to do just before it lunged.

_Shit. Well I don't think Boa's or whatever that is are poisonous._

2~

Hermione sat looking out the window in the Gryffindor common room thinking back to the night before, and what Harry had told them. If what he said was true, then Ed was alive and he had to be saved… She could tell Harry had been holding back on some of the more gory details of the recounting of his dream and she could only hope Ed was going to be in good enough shape when they set their daring escape plan into motion.

Watching as the the sky broke apart and rain splattered against the window in rivulets, she hoped that this was a good idea. That they wouldn't all die. She wanted to save Ed just as much as her two friends, but it seemed like they were rushing into something they couldn't handle.

Hermione Granger was many things, but stupid was not on that list.

~3~

He could feel the binds giving way, could feel them tearing from his hands, slipping off slowly. (Where was the light?) He growled a feral sound, one that was purely animal and finally… finally the chains slipped off his wrists. (Was it supposed to smell this bad?) Getting up slowly he began to walk, dragging himself along and pushing the door of his cell open. (I don't remember home being like this.)

His narrowed eyes cut a hole through the darkness, and he determinedly walked towards a cell not too far from his where a familiar face would await him. (WHERE is the LIGHT?) Banging at the lock, rusty from years of festering in a this damp place and easily broken, he looked at the ground in a far corner watching the rise and fall of an emaciated chest. (…I will purge this place.)

The lock broke.

(I WILL PURGE THIS PLACE OF ALL THE ROT!)

He moved forward and stood over the unconscious figure with one hand raised.

A/N: We're finally getting somewhere! Oh man you guys are lucky I actually wrote this, I had so much Homework and stuff to do today, but I promised so I thought I had to uphold that. Just so I can clarify something, the DA isn't actually going to happen in this story and so when Hermione, Harry and Ron go to help Ed it's really a very stupid idea.

In case Dumbledore seems a little unreasonable and evil in this, it is not that he doesn't want to save Ed but you have to see it from his point of view. If he sent a rescue mission into a place that is heavily guarded by death eaters and Voldemort himself and on top of that the fact that they don't know exactly what that door is about, it would be a suicide mission. Ed is only one person, and the point he made about them fighting a war is a valid one, lives will be lost and they did just meet Ed not too long ago. They don't have a map of the place or even a vague idea where it is and so… as Dumbledore would say, it's all for the greater good!

I hope you're happy :I

Anyways, the next chapter should be up soonish… ^^;

Your author person thing,

Writingistherapy


	10. On hiatus

I know you guys have been waiting for an update for a LONG time now but I just can't do it. I have completely lost any interest I may have previously had in this story. Even though I love the premise I have been losing the previous spark I felt towards full metal alchemist and Harry Potter.

So if someone wants to take over the story, feel free. If no one wants too then I will keep what's already up on the site but don't be expecting anymore of it. It may eventually come but that is a big MAY.

I hope I'm not crushing too many hearts by putting this story on HIATUS but I just can't write it anymore.

I should stick to oneshots!


End file.
